customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dregran
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ThatDevilGuy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Admin Voting Don't forget to vote on both issues in the last round of Administration voting! Go Now! King Joe CHFW B'crat, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 21:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ? It's for my storyline, The Vengeance Attack. Notice, Article Under Construction. Make sense? O.o We'll Remember 9/11 12:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Raw-Jaw I will. He just hasn't appeared in it yet, but I have confirmed that he will. We'll Remember 9/11 01:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Skull Staff Do you read the article? It has fanon. It has canon. Yes, it's canon, but there is no reason that I can't add fanon to it. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 00:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Than why message me now, when I have created a canon page with fanon information? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 00:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for noticing, and I apologize for my attitude. It hasn't really been a good day for me, but ah well, we all have one. I am modifiying other pages with fanon information :) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 00:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) WMF I'm there now, is there a certain place I need to go to? [[User:Starscream7|'Jurassic Park - 19th Anniversary']] 01:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Voting Ok, I have a question. Since you aren't on CHFW often, why do you vote? You don't know some of the people running, and you vote against everyone. Also, I hadn't edited my request in weeks, and it was inaccurate. I'm not trying to be mean, and please forgive me if It appears that way. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 18:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) RE Oh, I must have misinterpreted that. About the CB thing, that was me not reading things carefully and getting stuff mixed up. If we don't need a formal, leader, I'll take down the post. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 05:06, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just haven't seen anything that concerns me. I check it nearly every day, and nothings happened other than the new wiki thing. Speaking of that, I should updaate pages. I'll get on it now. Back to the subject, I haven't seen much of any way to be active. IRC is always empty and there hasn't been anything pertaining to this wiki in any way that I've seen for ages. Maybe we need organized meetings or something. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 06:40, December 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: "Like that" Sorry for butting in, but I think I can help explain. He just means that you've been against all theme updates, that's all. Personally, I rememnber that you didn't want anything more than a new wordmark and background ofr Heropedia. (which is fine with me) You've gone as far as to calling the graphics here on CHFW "silly". (According to Delta) McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 07:06, January 3, 2013 (UTC) RE Yeah, I hopped on over to Heropedia, and everything looks fine. Anyways, in your opinion, do you think CBW needs a bit of touching up? (No glowing links, I promise) McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 07:15, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Banner I was told 10-14 by Chicken. I already cut corners by adding 8. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 07:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Your Message Oh, I just meant you seemed to be pretty firm on what you think, and don't change what you think easily. That, and what bub said. You can THINK I'm insane, but you'd be wrong! 22:32, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Heropedia TDG, I'd be very happy to collaborate with HeroPedia, although I am still blocked there. Maybe we can reach a way to end this block. It's been a while, and things have changed, even if they were so bad before. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 01:15, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: I agree. It was a disappointment to see me as an administrator on here, but not being allowed on Heropedia. And with both being Hero Factory wikis, that ended up being really annoying. So yes, it should be good to tie loose ends again. Thanks. :) [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 02:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Umm, the reasons you said on why I shouldn't be a rollback, it sounded like you though I was nominating myself for adminastrator. You mentioned admin a lot and never mentioned rollback so I am assumming you were confused on which section I nominated myself for. BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 14:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't trying to say he needed to (maybe it came out the wrong way) I was just curious. BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 13:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Still need?" I wasn't really made aware of it in the first place. Things are busy, and I will try to get on there more. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I can understand that. I try my hardest to check in on wikia every day, and sometimes I'm not able to do everything at once. But I'm trying to fix it now. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Site Rep. Site rep, but not leader, for the forums should be Deltastriker. Though SS7 and I both outrank him, I think he has the best connections with you guys. (Plus, this was part of Shmid's "will".) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 23:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: You could simply have asked nicely. I wasn't forcing you to do anything, so, kindly take your rudeness elsewhere. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 00:04, October 8, 2013 (UTC) What you intended to do or not does not matter. It is still rude. I never meant for his "will" to override anything, nor did I try to force you into a decision, nor was I rude to you. What you should do in the future is think before you say/type something to someone, instead of offering a half-apology afterwards. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 05:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Now THAT'S an apology. In addition, I never go on the forums, so I haev no idea about those terms and whatnot, I don't have a problem with you explaining it to me, if you did it in a more pleasant manner. I'm simply saying to mind your words in the future because this is not the first time you've come around here and made a bad impression on other people, and not just at me. Just keep that in mind! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 06:26, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Community Vote He probably will, next week. As you can see there is a ton of stuff going in around this wiki. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 12:41, October 11, 2013 (UTC)